Mine
by Lucyy.heartfiliaa
Summary: Lucy is at the wrong place at the wrong moment and en up in the dungeon of Natsu Dragneel the boss of the Fairy Tail mafia gang and he his ready to do anything to make her his.


**LUCY POV**

It has been 20 minutes since I left Levy's house. To go back to my house, I needed to pass in a dark alley that I found really scary. When I enter it, I hear some people talking so I hide and wait till they go away but they don't. They seem to be fighting and then I heard a gunshot. I screamed a little in shock.

???: Is there someone?

???: I will go check

I hear some footstep and then a tall men stand right in front of me. He have blue hair and a red tatoo on his face. He look at me and call his boss over.

Natsu: Did you found something Jellal?

Jellal: Yes I did, I found this girl and I think she heard us kill this guy.

The man with salmon hair and a white scarf around his neck looked at me. He have really beautiful Onyx eyes but he is terrifing.

Natsu: Bring her with us we will put her in the dungeon

Lucy: N-no wait I-i won't tell anyone I promise

I only heard the one with the salmon hair day that they could not trust me and then it went black.

**NATSU POV**

I brought the girl back with me at Fairy Tail hideout and put her in the dungeon. I had some business to attempt but I would go see her later.

I needed to talk with Jellal about the mission we just did. During the walk to his quarter I thought about this girl. She has beautiful long blonde hair and big brown eyes. These past week had not been really good for me. I really needed a distraction and she was hot. Right what I need.

I knock on Jellal's door.

Jellal: You can come in boss

I open the door and enter.

Natsu: Do you have any news about Saberthoot?

Jellal: Well I heard from our spies, Romeo and Wendy that the boss of Saberthoot, Sting learned about the death of the guy we just killed and he was really mad.

Natsu: Perfect! We will make him come out of his base and make him pay for killing my father, Igneel.

**LUCY POV**

When I woke up, my wrist were chain to the wall of a dungeon. I was confused at first but then I remembered what happen and I started panicking. Then I remarked that there was a beautiful girl with white hair smiling at me from the other side of the cell.

Mira: Hey there! No need to be scare I won't hurt you. My name is Mirajane but you can just call me Mira!

Lucy: H-hey I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

Mira: it's nice to meet you

Lucy: same

Mira: Well then Lucy I just came here to give you this. Natsu want you to be wearing it when he will come by.

Lucy: T-that's a m-maid outfit

I said while blushing a little.

Lucy: and who is Natsu?

Mira: Oh Natsu? He is the guy with salmon hair and also the boss of this mafia gang! You probably already saw him.

Lucy: M-MAFIA?!

Mira: Yeah and? Anyway I got to go bye!

Lucy: W-wait

But she was already gone. Before I decided to put the maid outfit I looked around the cell I was in. There was a small bed and a toilet, nothing else. My face became wet, I was crying.

Lucy: Why? What did I do to deserve this?!

I said while crying.

**NATSU POV**

I had finish the meeting with Jellal and I was now walking down the corridor of the dungeon to the girl's cell. When I arrive, I saw she was wearing the outfit I told Mira to give her.

Natsu: Hey there cutiee~ I see you are wearing the mais outfit

Lucy: What do you want?!

Natsu: First of all your name

Lucy: Like hell I will tell you son of a bitch

I was really angry but amaze at the same time. It was the first time someone talked to me like that except for Sting my enemy.

Natsu: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME. I recommend you obey me if you care for your life

Lucy: F-fine I'm Lucy,Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu: I will just call you Luce

Lucy: Like I care

The way she act make her different from the other girls. I like her.

I open the cell and enter. I look at her in the eyes and smirk.

Natsu: Now it's time to have some fun but before I have a question. How did you put the outfit if your hand are chain to the wall?

Lucy: Thats my secret and what do you mean by fun?

Natsu: You will see

I lean in and smash my lips onto her. She try to move her head away but I stop her before she could.

Lucy: S-nnngh-top

Natsu: Shhh just relax Luce

I continued kissing her and moaned in her mouth.

Natsu: Luceee~

I slide my hand under her skirt and start rubbing circle on her tight.I then start kissing her neck and she moaned. She is not fighting anymore she is kissing me back with need. I started to move my hips forward and she did too. I can feel my erection growing in my pants. So I stopped our makeout session before it could go any further. I also unchain her so she can sleep in the small bed in the corner of the cell.

She was blushing mad after what we just did, it was really cute.

Natsu: I will come back tomorrow. Mira will bring food for you later. Oh! and by the way you are really cute when you blush.

Lucy: I am not blushing!

Natsu: Yes you are. In fact, it is really easy to make you blush.

Lucy: I AM NOT!

Natsu: Anyway i have some work to do bye princess.

I quit the cell and wink at her making her blush again. While I was walking back to my office I thought about her again. I was feeling like I needed to protect her like I needed her and that she was mine and only mine no one could touch her. Was I in love? It was decided until this day I will make her fall for me and claim her as mine.

I open the door to my office sit at my desk and start doing some paperwork while sending Mira to give food to Lucy.

**LUCY POV**

I was shocked by what had just happen. His kisses were so passionate and rought at the same time and I liked it.

I heard someone coming. It was Mira, she was bringing me some food she made herself it seem delicious.She pass it to me trough the cell.

Mira: After you ate try to get some rest okay?

She start heading back but I stop her

Lucy: Wait!

Mira: What is it?

Lucy: thanks for being nice with me

She smile at me and answer

Mira: No problem, you seem nice

I smile at her and she walk away. This night, I fell asleep really fast and I dreamt about Natsu the whole night...

**AUTHER'S NOTE**

**Okay so first chapter is done. I am working really hard on this story because it is my first one and because English is not my first language so the story would probably contain some mistake even if I tried my best. I hope you still liked the story and maybe it is a little short but right now it's really late and I am tired because I needed to rewrite the story because of a mistake I made and also like I said it is my first one.**


End file.
